In construction work various techniques are used for mixing ingredients. Generally, these techniques include placing the ingredients into a bucket having a circular cross-section. After the ingredients are placed in the bucket a mixing device is inserted in the bucket to stir the contents. For example, one practice is known as a quicker mixer technique wherein ready to mix joint compound ingredients are pre-packaged in a stationary bucket. The ingredients are mixed using a heavy duty drill at the job site. A disadvantage with this practice is that the stirring or mixing causes the bucket to rotate or otherwise move. It would be desirable if some means could be provided to maintain such a bucket stationary while the ingredients are being mixed.